Requests And Romance
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: In which a request to give Apollo a ride to his destination after a trial brings romance in the air and leads Klavier to try to confess his feelings for him. Meanwhile, it seems that Apollo may have a few things to confess himself. . .without even realizing it, he may just break his own pysche lock big-time. . .


Hi, this is MasterMindOfFiction here with her very first fanfiction! Ever since I started my account, I have been writing like a crazy person and I really think I may have a shot at this. It is a good start on the road to writing I suppose, but it will be a long one.

Hmm. . .I felt like trying to write some kind of soft _**Guy X Guy **_piece after reading some pretty good ones around here. Ahem, I'm not into it much myself. There are a few choice pairings that I squee over just as much as I know the rest of you readers do – and one of them is _**Apollo X Klavier**_! (Runs off to squee in a sound proof room before returning) . . .And even though I like Klavier paired with just about anyone – for he is that epic – I just really like them. I hope you like this crummy little one-shot of mine, I really hope, please read and review!

_**DISCLAIMER - "I, MasterMindOf Fiction, do not own the Ace Attorney series or it's characters."**_

_**- . - . - . - .**_

Title: Of Requests And Romance

Genre: Humor/Romance

Word Count: ? ? ? ? ? ?

Rating: K+ - pretty much clean with the exception of brief suggestive themes and guy on guy kisses

_**- . - . - . - .**_

_**. Flashback .**_

**Apollo Justice exited the courthouse holding his head high but trying not to seem overly joyous. He previously had quite the interesting trial today, it had something to do with a maid and charges of sexual harassment. An unusual case, but it turns out that this mess had good ending with his client – the twenty-nine year old maid who had the irritating habit of repeating what she said too often – was innocent and the not guilty verdict was given rightfully.**

**Yes, it was exhausting. But that case didn't require much investigating and it was obvious from the very beginning that the 'witness' should have been the one charged. The woman had been happy with the turn out and she swore she'd never forget what he did – however, only to forget Apollo's NAME, and ran away before he could correct.**

**He was prepared to walk down the streets to the home of Phoenix and Trucy, give them the details of the trial and get the latest details on what became of Trucy's magic show last night when one of her tricks sparked a 'minor' fire. Apollo was only a few steps down the sidewalk when the familiar sound of a motorcycle revving up caught his attention, this was followed by:**

"**Herr Forehead!" Apollo's foot didn't hit the concrete again, and he heaved a sigh and turned around to see Klavier a small distance away waving to him like he was a long lost friend reuniting with him. "Come over here, I have a request!"**

**That didn't sound so bad. . .much. Apollo assumed, weighing what options he had. He could ignore him and avoid anything humiliating – like that LAST TIME when Klavier's request was to take him drinking and they both woke up half naked on some stranger's balcony on the second floor with no memory of what occurred except a lot of alcohol – or he could humor him one extra time and wind up. . .waking up handcuffed to a streetlight with piercings or naked on the beach.**

**As much as Apollo didn't want to admit it, he couldn't stay away from the overly-friendly prosecutor slash rock star and despite what humiliating events would follow, his feet began moving into his direction.**

**Once he was over, Klavier's dazzling – Apollo gave himself an inward slap in the face for noticing that – smile increased and he then, without warning, tossed an extra helmet into the lawyer's hands whom caught it clumsily.**

**Once he did catch it, Apollo gazed at it curiously. He continued to while asking, "Klavier, what are you implying? What kind of request is it THIS time?"**

"**Don't be like that." Klavier said with mock sadness, referring to his bitter tone and emphasis on 'this'. He then smiled again and leaned forward on the motorcycle. "My request is to take you to wherever you're going. It's a free ride. . .and you know, it's the least I could do for having to argue against your hypothetical situations in that trial."**

**Remembering those situations he had come up with on the spot and tried to prove them to be at least halfway true, to which some the 'witness' slash the really guilty person slipped up and agreed with, Apollo's gaze fell to the ground and he could feel his cheeks light up with color.**

"**I know all of my other requests were ridiculous," Klavier admitted, his mind reeling that LAST TIME actually having the nerve to grin at that. Even though it was more than likely humiliating for the both of them. "But you must understand that I want you to like me. Come on, don't you at least feel something other than irritation when you see my face?"**

**That was when Apollo reeled away, making some kind of noise between choking and gasping. He nearly dropped the helmet, and he was sure that his face was hot enough to burst into flames. His reaction didn't throw the prosecutor slash rock start off at all, in fact, he acted nonchalant and smiled and slipped his own helmet over his perfectly-styled hair.**

**At long last, Klavier gestured to the seat again. "Surely this one request isn't hard to fulfill? I promise I won't go. . .TOO fast, I'll lower the speed down from 'wind-slicing your face speed demon', to a mere 'wind-slicing your face'." He apparently really wanted him to accept, his eyes sparkled with anticipation and it was obvious he wasn't about to leave until Apollo climbed on. He even had the nerve to add in playfully; "Please? I won't say anything if you start tearing up and cling to my back for your life."**

**The only fitting term here is, well, the gauntlet had been thrown down big-time. The last part repeating in the mind of Apollo, he suddenly walked over quickly and joined him on the motorcycle even if he was still wary. But just as in trials before, his face showed honest determination and not the slightest amount of hesitation.**

**He didn't say it, but Klavier noticed that this expression was really becoming for him. It was kind of cute how he knew he was scared to death but wouldn't simply back down from the utterly nonexistent challenge he was given. Klavier was not seeking a challenge at all: he just knew that last comment would get under his skin and force him to try and prove something.**

**With that done, Klavier quickly sped off. And, true to his word, they weren't flying in a heart-attack-inducing-O-dear-Lord-we're-gonna-die kind of way. But it was certainly wind-slicing-your-face, big-time.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

"Don't do it, Klavier." Apollo growled, standing on the front step of Phoenix and Trucy's home turned slightly to look at Klavier. He was covered in what seemed to be dust and dirt, his hair was falling to his forehead, and he appeared to be limping and wearing an icy expression.

Klavier, slipping off the helmet, took another fleeting glance at Apollo. He really shouldn't have, because he ended up spitting and going into yet another round of chuckles from the situation. He couldn't say anything, even as he began trudging over to the house too, trying not to fall down. Like Apollo, he had dust and dirt over his clothes, but he managed to shake most of it off a while ago.

Air rushed through his flared nostrils while Apollo huffed. "You really made me think we were going to crash on that forest path! And don't get me started on trying to beat a changing green light!"

"At least I was there to act as your protection, right? I had no idea you could squeeze the life out of someone, Herr Forehead!" Laughed Klavier, still finding the whole situation amusing. For some crazy reason. Knowing that Apollo was being too sensitive about what happened and was just too adorable in his mind. He simply had to see how far he could take this. "Forget 'Chords of Steel', why don't you try out a 'Grip of Steel'?"

In record time, Apollo's eyes narrowed and he turned his back. "It's not funny, Klavier. Let it go."

"It so is! Come on, surely you can't stay mad at ME!" Klavier suddenly materialized, at least that's how it seemed, he leaned in forward next to Apollo, his head tilted to gave at from the side. "I wasn't trying to harm you. Honestly, I just wanted to do something nice for you. And I did. You got the once in a lifetime opportunity to glomp me, doesn't that smooth things over?"

He was only glomping him like that because he was scared to death. Not because he thought he would be able to use this situation as an opportunity to do it without seeming out of the blue. This was what Apollo tried to tell himself, he firmly believed it. Halfway at least, even if he was angry he couldn't deny that there were a few moments he would have been okay with crashing and dying – as long as Klavier was there with him the whole time.

He wouldn't dare let those thoughts leave his head, however. Instead of admitting that, Apollo met Klavier's eyes and glared into them before trying to drop the topic.

Apollo raised a hand to the door and rapped against it. There was no prompt response like there usually tended to be. "Trucy? Mr. Wright? Are you guys home?" Nothing, well, nothing but Klavier's attempted-to-be-concealed chuckles in the background.

This was great. He endured a very chaotic motorcycle ride with Klavier, only to arrive at his destination and not have any reason to be there with no one home. Phoenix usually didn't leave, he must have been out shopping for something impractical and ridiculous again. And Trucy could have been at school, or out with her dad convincing him to by even more ridiculous and impractical objects for her magic shows. Of course, neither of them thought to lock the door. Their excuse being that they didn't have anything of interest at home for burglars to want. . .and Trucy would set up strangely-useful traps that actually worked – Apollo would know, he accidentally got ambushed by a barrage of full paint cans when he set off the alarm just going to use their bathroom when they weren't home – this time the two remembered to lock it.

And, lucky him, he didn't have any spare keys to get access. Apparently, neither Phoenix or Trucy thought it would be a good idea even though he came over regularly. Sometimes, they could both be impossible to deal with. Apollo continued to aimlessly twist the knob, almost as if thinking that it would eventually wear down and collapse. No dice.

". . .You're locked out?" Klavier finally asked, he had been standing there the whole time smiling and waiting patiently. As if he had nowhere he needed to be and it was totally not weird to stand on the property of someone else so nonchalantly. "Don't let it get you down, I think I can help."

Those words actually reminded Apollo that Klavier was still there. Although he wondered why he wasn't leaving, he turned and gave him a curious look. "Do you have anything that will pick the lock?" He suddenly began thinking about what he just implied he was going to do. And he began to sweat and panic. "N-not that I was going to barge in uninvited, I just thought I should wait for them to return!"

"Ah, there's no need to despair. Hmm. . .despite you being awfully endearing that way." Klavier spoke, sounding confident for some reason. Either because he knew his flirting attempts weren't rejected deep down or because he knew he could help. Either way, he began reaching into the left sleeve of his jacket. "Here, it's to make up for me laughing about your. . .first time reactions to the joys of speed."

Although he would have to later be mortified by that confession to his freaked out reactions, Apollo found that replaced with curiosity as a small ring of keys was pulled out of the purple jacket and tossed into his own hands. He glanced down at the small, silver-colored ring to see two keys attached.

"The first key, shaped like a deformed 'Y', goes to the front door. And the second, smaller key is for that secret closet that Mr. Wright has stocked with the ghosts of his past."

"Um. . .Klavier?"

"Yes, Herr Forehead?"

"Why do you have keys to this house?"

"Oh, I have many keys!" Klavier said this rather proudly, even going as far as to grin and add; "I even have some for your office and home, it's how I let myself in when you're not there and snoop around for any secrets you hide!"

That was all Apollo needed to hear. He suddenly felt the urge to buy a lock for every door in the office and home, and then find better places to hide secrets he was ashamed to speak of. But, for now, he gave the overly-friendly prosecutor slash rock star a sour expression and used the keys to open up the door.

He had to deal with Klavier all day, and as far as he was concerned, he should really stop following him around like a lost puppy and go to his own home. Or zoom away on the streets with that death trap motorcycle of his. Anything would be better than him constantly following him around. He knew that he was just wishing for something that wouldn't come, because he was determined to have his attention.

He especially didn't want to deal with him after that motorcycle ride incident. If he hadn't been so reckless and 'playfully' make him think that they were going to crash and die a horrible death together, he probably wouldn't be so bitter right now. Even worse, he now knew that this guy had keys to pretty much every building he went inside of and probably thought questionable things of him after discovering some of those mentioned dark secrets would rather not mention now.

So, anyway, the door opened up and Apollo stepped in. He didn't have to turn his head to know that Klavier was following closely still wearing a radiant – ahem – smile on his face as if he was previously invited as the special guest to an all night party. Then again, he always tended to do that when in the same presence with him. Sometimes the red-clad lawyer often wondered. . .what kind of force kept dragging this guy back into his personal life? Honestly, it shouldn't have been easy for a lawyer and prosecutor to. . .one-sided friends.

Even though one of them often had doubts of keeping anything at all one-sided. But you did not hear this from Apollo.

They entered pretty much entirely in sync as if it was perfected and meant to be on cue. It didn't take long for Klavier to break that, however, and immediately feel welcomed into the home and go into the direction of the refrigerator for either food or drinks. This only increased Apollo's irritation with him, and he kept his eyes on him as he closed the door back louder than what would be necessary.

He just wouldn't leave. He was like a phantom from the other side haunting the place until everyone else was driven to go insane. Keep in mind that this was not the first time Klavier ended up at this place by some random event whether it be passing by on his motorcycle or following Apollo around for his own twisted ideas of what fun consisted of. Why couldn't he go into town for entertainment? Or bother someone else for a change?

At long last, Apollo followed him into the kitchen-like area. Klavier was already there infiltrating the refrigerator and pulling out several bottles of grape juice and setting them on the counter. It was like he expected there to be more variety, not that he didn't also think there should be more himself.

Sighing silently, Apollo tapped the prosecutor slash rock star on the shoulder. "Hey, this isn't exactly your house. You had your fun forcing me to take a ride on your deathtrap of a motorcycle and helping me out with the locked door thing, but I think it's time for you to go."

Rather than being offended that he thought he should leave, Klavier stood back to full height and pushed the door to a close. He was actually. . .chuckling again. "But I don't think I'll leave. After all, it could be a while before they return."

"I'm perfectly okay with being alone!"

". . .I don't believe that, Herr Forehead."

"Look, I never wanted to be stuck with you for the rest of the day." Apollo finally admitted, he was now leaning over the counter near the grape juice and looking away on purpose. For some reason, didn't want to send him off even though he did want to. Klavier just leaned against the fridge taking large gulps of the juice like he had not just infiltrated someone else's refrigerator. "After all that you've done, I really just want to take a shower and sit around writing reports of the trial. I just want to be alone. Do you understand, Klavier?"

There was a long period of silence after that. Even the gulps of grape juice had stopped.

And it didn't last long. Before Klavier approached him and he too leaning over the counter no longer holding the grape juice bottle. "You're still upset about the ride home. That's why you don't want me around."

"Wha-. . .that's just random!"

"You cannot tell a lie. I guess I shouldn't have done all of that to see how you would react." Klavier sounded rather down about the 'revelation' he had been 'told'. Apollo could only stare, wondering just where he was intending on taking that. And how he could get that assumption. "Every time I try to request to be around you, it seems like something goes wrong. Although I have to admit, I liked your 'Grip of Steel'." By the end, Klavier briefly cheered up long enough to send a flirty wink his way and then return to looking vacant and depressed which honestly looked so wrong on him.

"Klavier, I swear that's not it!" It didn't even occur to Apollo – at first – what he added by the end when he cheered up enough to return to his default ways and make a mild flirting attempt. Seconds later, he realized it and immediately turned red as he added; "And will you stop bringing that part up? It wasn't funny, and it wasn't anything to get different thoughts of!"

_**. Flashback .**_

"**We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!" Apollo kept shouting in almost a perfect mantra form as he screwed his eyes shut and reached his arms around Klavier's torso like he would be some sort of life saver.**

"**I've gone down this path several times!" Klavier replied back, having to raise his voice because the sound of the many rocks and twigs getting flattened and sliced up along the twisted and curvy path were loud. He turned his head just in time to see Apollo bury his face into his back and confess some 'wrong' things he had done in the past.**

**Honestly, that was both amusing and endearing at one time. And seeing him like this, he couldn't get enough of it.**

**The light seemed to be fading the longer they traveled down the path, and creepy noises came from behind the over-grown and underdeveloped plant life. The terrain was bumpy and perilous, Apollo had pulled his face out of Klavier's back long enough to survey it all in a flash, and he had lost all color in his face and increase his strong hold.**

"**Klavier, let's turn back! There's no way this can be a shortcut!"**

"**. . .We can't. . ."**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**It's so dark, I don't think I can determine which way to go now!"**

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"**

"**. . .Hahaha~ No, I just wanted to see how you would react!"**

**That was when Apollo grimaced and shut up, he could hear Klavier's chuckles even as he buried his burning face into his back again.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Just the memory of that made Apollo bristle and look away from Klavier. He really didn't need to be reminded of that experience. Even though the prosecutor slash rock star seemed to think this was what made him want to be alone. But – being perfectly honest – this was not the case.

"Um. . .I just think we should spend some time apart. Because every time you request for us to be together, every time you get some outlandish idea in her head, I end up in a less than appealing situation." Stated Apollo gently, meeting Klavier's eyes underneath his eyebrows. He suddenly felt a little – dare say – timid for a short period of time as he continued; "After what happened today, I'm convinced that we shouldn't get too comfortable with each other. Do you know what I mean? Just stay mere acquaintances?" He backed away and he and Klavier both swiveled to be eye to eye. Forcing a smile – despite being tired and annoyed with himself – he held out his hand.

Klavier merely tilted his head. It was assumed that he was examining the attempt at a handshake being dissed. But, in actuality. . . "Do people even use the word 'acquaintances' anymore?"

". . .That doesn't matter!" Apollo insisted, pulling his hand away and bristling. Oh, he set him off again. "All I am trying to say is this: this is not YOUR house, it's Mr. Wright's, we spend TOO MUCH time together, my shoulder is BRUISED from when your motorcycle jumped a few inches in the air and I smacked into that tree, and I just want to curl up on the couch and RELAX for a change!"

By the end of that unnecessary rant, Apollo was out of breath and having to keep a hand grasping the counter to prevent himself from collapsing. He didn't try adding anything else in, he knew he had gotten the point across at long last. And now, he thought, no more having to ride across perilous paths on motorcycles or wake up on some old man's balcony without pants or underwear with Klavier alongside with hardly any account of what happened.

Speaking of Klavier, he merely stared at Apollo the entire time he tried to recover from that rant which had been building up for a while. He didn't even seem to be offended, let alone care that he should be. In fact, he had the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes as if he was thinking of how that was entertaining. Or maybe Apollo was just paranoid.

Eventually, Klavier reached for the bottle of grape juice he took swigs of earlier, downed a little more, and let a wide smile take residence on his face. This guy just wouldn't give up, Apollo thought to himself as he reached the point of recovery.

"So it isn't me, it's just you?"

". . .No. . .you're the one who keeps trying to find any excuse to hang around like a phantom."

". . .About that. . .there is something you need to know-"

"Klavier, I _**don't **_dislike being around you occasionally." Whoa, he just said that. Apollo's eyes widened for a second and he glanced over his shoulder as if paranoid some invisible crowd was watching. He tried to look into those bright eyes again, but it was hard and the best he could do was see half of his face, adding afterward; "Sometimes I, you know, _**like it**_. To a certain degree of course. Um. . .and. . .if you didn't drag me into ridiculous things, I wouldn't mind you staying. Even if this isn't your house."

"Klavier leaned in a little uncomfortably close to Apollo's face, his dreamy expression spelling out that he was lost in fantasy land. "After 'I like it', all I heard was gibberish. Did you know that you talk too much?"

Darn, he noticed. Well, so much for trying to be firm and convincing. If he rambled on and on to the point of the words loosing much logic, there would be no way to get Klavier to understand him. And he would continue to make him nervous and dazed by staring into his eyes with that expression. H didn't know how long he would last with that smile being burned into his mind.

But he had to get him out of this house sooner or later. After all, who knows what may happen when they return home and Klavier is still there? It would be chaos. And maybe Apollo was just paranoid – but he was certain that he would get endless amounts of mockery like he always did. Especially noticeable when people he tried to help, like today, forget his name entirely.

Let's have another go around, shall we? Apollo caught his breath, met Klavier's eyes, he made absolutely no attempt to back away from the intense proximity they remained in. "How about we schedule whenever we see each other outside of court? You can then have things as you want, and I don't have to worry about-"

"I've a better idea, Herr Forehead." Klavier spoke up, sounding confident. But there probably was no time he didn't feel confident. He came in even closer, to the point of where their noses touched. "The house is empty and big, we're here all alone, and all of the talking is becoming dreadful. I didn't plan all of this out just to chat, like I was saying previously at the 'who keeps trying to find an excuse' part."

Apollo's arms, originally folded across his chest, fell to his sides and he froze up as he asked; "Then what did you have in mind?"

Actions speak much louder than words. Especially Klavier's. And what he did to reply to that weak question really said so much and painted a clear picture.

Although his moving closer had hints leading to this, Apollo didn't see it coming. He was gently pulled closer by the tie he wore, and the result of this was his lips against Klavier's in a one-sided kiss. Yes, a kiss. Klavier was quick to become lost within it, he eagerly glided his lips over his regardless of the lack of reaction and his smile could be felt in it.

For several seconds, Apollo stared awkwardly eventually had to grasp the other man's shoulders to keep himself from falling backward. He could have easily backed away if he wanted to, but something kept him there in place not wanting it to end and he hoped that Klavier wouldn't end it too soon and get a close view of his eyes beginning to roll in a daze.

Darn that charming and very effective spell he had over him.

It was so not fair. . .

And to be honest, Apollo didn't mind being swept away into the moment for now.

Finally, the kiss reached it's ending point. Unfortunately, this was also the moment that the hot-blooded lawyer felt like returning it despite the hell Klavier put him through. So when Klavier broke it and steeped back, he had to catch Apollo when he fell forward clumsily.

"You need to be more careful." Klavier told him, amusement arose in his words toward the end and he actually didn't seem to mind having to help a temporarily-unsteady Apollo find use of his feet again. Boldly, he asked as an afterthought; "Or. . .have you finally fallen for me?"

"Don't try it, Klavier." Apollo tried to warn, plastering on his un-amused face as he met Klavier's eyes again and stood upright again. After what happened just then, he really didn't need any more teasing now. First the motorcycle incident, now this. . .

"Well, you seemed to enjoy that as much as I did. And you cannot deny smiling widely into it."

"W-what? You must be mistaken!"

"I felt it with ease. Just like your Grip of Steel."

"Are you implying something. . .?"

". . .Yes." Klavier began walking away from the kitchen. Feeling like he was lost under his spell again, Apollo's feet betrayed him and followed alongside as the living room came into view. "My request to take you home – just like every other request I've had – was a mere cover up. So I could. . .find a way to be able to. . ."

Was he hesitating? He was, Klavier of all people was beginning to hesitate as he explained the reason for all of those requests lately, Apollo was stunned. He had a feeling there was something suspicious going on.

Getting comfortable as if he were in his own home, Klavier claimed a spot on the old and worn couch and he gestured for Apollo to come over. Apollo didn't come over immediately, he stared suspiciously before doing so.

"I guess. . .you could say I had a hidden motive this entire time." Klavier finally finished. He seemed mildly nervous, and quickly covered it up by giving Apollo a grin and positioned himself to where he was facing him and resting on his knees. "Guess what it was."

". . . . ."

"Guess, I want to know if I've been obvious enough."

". . . . ."

Klavier sighed and then he sat back upright and reclined casually. He obviously had no problem with going in circles with his speech. He didn't even seem to fully notice Apollo was just as confused as ever by the way he was being so flirtatious today.

"Short and simple, I've fallen for you badly." He was able to say that so easily and calmly, as if he was yet again confident of things working out. When Klavier glanced at Apollo he noticed that he was looking unusually red in the face and gawking like he just said something utterly stunning. "All of the requests, they were attempts to be alone with you so I could finally say something. But you never gave me any chance to make my move. I was beginning to believe it was hopeless."

"Oh, I guess that would explain. . .things. . ."

"If you still want me to leave, I will." Klavier stood up and stretched his arms. "Tomorrow, we can talk it over."

Apollo's head was actually throbbing as he tried to figure out what was happening and what all of what he had been told meant. He couldn't say he wasn't extremely shocked, because he wasn't shocked. Just surprised because he knew somewhere deep down that there was a reason he stupidly gave in and endured hell for Klavier. There was a reason he spent so long thinking of him at the worst possible times. And there was a reason he felt like he was weightless when he was caught up in that kiss.

When he thought it over, the only conclusion that jumped out at him above everything else was this: the spell he had been caught within happened to be attraction, the emotion taking the wheel was love.

In other words. . .he _**wanted **_Klavier.

"There's the door." Klavier's voice snapped Apollo out of his thoughts. He looked up, only to see Klavier challenging him by walking backward _**ridiculously slow **_in the direction of the door. "I'm leaving through that door. . .if you aren't okay with the way I feel about you." Apollo rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, but Klavier still continued his backward walking, he didn't seem upset or anything. His eyes glimmered with amusement as if he didn't believe Apollo would let him leave. "It seems that the door isn't too far away. It's your last chance."

All Apollo could manage was to walk over shaking his head. Before Klavier could make his 'dramatic exit', he lined up to him perfectly and couldn't hold back a fond smile when he said; "Don't leave yet. I guess. . .this house is big enough for more than one person. And I would be a horrible host if I told you to leave after all that you've confessed."

"Ah, that's great! But, now you have to confess what's on your mind."

". . .What?" Apollo sputtered, his composure shattering like a dropped vase on the floor. He felt a shock go throughout his body.

Again, Klavier lowered himself slightly and stared into those wide brown eyes he was fascinated with. "I think it's obvious you must feel something too. You do go along with all of my requests, you were more than happy to hang on to me even after you recovered from your episode while out on the road, and then there's the way you smiled so big when I claimed your lips."

A large sigh escaped Apollo's lips and he averted his gaze. "As much as I think I should deny all of that, maybe there's no sense in it. I can't do it now after you've opened up so easily." By that point, Apollo's tone was low and he seemed ashamed of himself for being so stupid. Klavier had to disagree in his head, in his personal opinion, he was just being his typical endearing self.

"You know there's something you want to say. Don't deny it, just search for the right kind of music in your head and match it up with your words to give you a shove in the right direction." Klavier did not merely say this, he _**stated**_ it was if he knew it was utterly truthful. Although the object of his desire was more than confused by the choice of words.

In fact, Apollo raised a brow and asked; "The right kind of music. . .?"

"Correct. I find it easy to say what I need to with the fitting music playing in my head." Klavier suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. And while Apollo stared, he began pressing buttons and glancing at something. Probably a list he typed. "Giving an opening statement at my concerts – a powering up random instrumental tune. Arguing against you in court – a mysterious and yet powering tune consisting of only a keyboard. Talking to Kristoph – screeching random string instruments, ahem, don't tell him that. Speaking with you personally, and this is a favorite – a dreamy romantic ballad."

Predictably, Apollo gave him a really blank expression and let his shoulders slump. Especially by the time that he reached the very end with the whole 'dreamy romantic ballad' part. Okay, maybe it was obvious now that he was heavily into him that way. . .but _**really**_?

Blissfully not noticing the affect his revelation had, Klavier stuffed the phone away and then folded his arms and wore an interested expression. Waiting. Patiently waiting for the confession and the big moment that he could capture his lips again and the emotion would be shared. . .strangely, Apollo's lips weren't as out of shape as he guessed previously and although inexperienced, that was addicting.

For the longest time, Apollo was silent. And he gradually left his increasing irritation and finally considering doing what suggested. He turned away and thoughtfully rubbed his chin, working the gears to see if he could sum up how he felt in a random tune in his head. He wasn't very. . .good. . .with music and as far as singing. . .he'd rather not recall the last time he did so while listening to a song on the radio and that crowd of people that gathered underneath the window were either snickering or tossing him coins and telling him to get a job.

But it wouldn't hurt to try. So Apollo cleared his mind of all else for a moment and let Klavier take over for the time being, he first thought of how he felt the first time they exchanged glances during a trial. The feelings? Shocking sparks and motivation to get this in action. Then he thought of that first time Klavier made one of those requests: it consisted of them going out for a light dinner which he insisted to the prosecutor slash rock star was strictly platonic and not to bother saying anything otherwise, and then Klavier insisted that they go star gazing because it was so clear that another planet could be seen. So they did that, and it was late that Apollo found himself falling asleep peacefully and he woke up the next morning. . .being embraced by a sleeping Klavier.

The feelings? Surprise, embarrassment, and yet he was so comfortable that he didn't bother to leave until two minutes later when Klavier stirred.

By this point, a soft and gentle piano melody filled his head. It was strange. A piano, really? But sounded mesmerizing and honest. Eager to take this as far as he could go, Apollo opened up his memory for more. Anything that involved Klavier and the many conflicting feelings he felt about him. This was just awesome.

Too many things to list came to mind. One of the most important being that certain time that Apollo had the sly suspicion he could be falling for him: it was late in the afternoon and Apollo happened to be wandering through town for some groceries. He found a small market that must have been recently-established, he gathered the necessary things and stood in a line of four people waiting for his turn. And it was during that time when he heard someone call out to him using that noteworthy nickname he had labeled him with.

Klavier had been purchasing some things himself, and he seemed to ditch whatever he had been browsing and came over like there was kind of gravitational pull between them. Apollo wouldn't have doubted if there was, because he never seemed quick to leave once he spotted him out in the world. Anyway, their conversation was fair weather kind of thing, the topic jumped around from 'this' to 'that'. And finally, all four customers ahead checked out and were leaving, Apollo had been so distracted that he didn't notice.

Because he almost had no input in that conversation. Apollo was too abnormally distracted by something about Klavier today, he didn't know if it was because of his habit of leaning in too close, some new cologne, or just that it finally dawned on him how smoking hot he was. Whatever it was, he had been zoning out into a fantasy land and once recovering, certainly drew a lot of unwanted attention by stupidly backing up to the counter all clumsy and stuff, but that part is irrelevant.

Now, he could hear it. The piano melody increased so upbeat and positive like nothing could shatter this mood. It eventually faded out and he heard this abnormal drumming-like beat that pounded and pounded, it was so...!

"Klavier!" Apollo randomly shouted, he took a bold step forward. His body was trembling with some kind of power now with that beat coursing into his head and just overtaking right to the soul. He appeared to be confident and believing everything that he was saying when he continued; "There's no reason for you to walk out of that door! Because I, I feel the same way! I do, I just can't make any sense of it because I've never liked anyone! Even though you can be pest, I wouldn't think twice about ensuring you stay right where you are!"

Klavier just blinked.

Apollo breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down.

And in the end, that wasn't as awkward as it would seem outside of context.

Everything that Apollo said was almost exactly everything that he wanted to hear from him. There were times he slipped out of reality and wondered what Apollo may sound like passionately shouting all of that like it was the most simple thing in the world. Hearing it was the ultimate reward for constantly trying to follow him around and request they bond outside the court room.

At long last, it dawned on Apollo. . .what he just said. He was prompt in making some kind of sound between the beginning of a choking episode and gasp, raising his guard as Klavier looked him over curiously.

He did not need to say anything. Because there was no reason; Klavier understood all of that the first time and he was more than okay with that. Instead of continuing to attempt to leave through that door over there, his face lit up in obvious joy. . .that was too contagious and it's effect caused Apollo to smile and try not to be self-conscious of the way he had confessed all of that. . .he felt he didn't say it _**loud **_enough.

Though, if he did, the house would have leaped one hundred feet in the air.

Peering up at Klavier again from the corners of his eyes, Apollo cautiously asked the one question that popped into his head since he was dragged into revealing his true thoughts; " So, ah, what will happen now?"

"You don't know?"

"I haven't made this far. . .ever."

"Oh, I understand. Let me explain how this works: I could either accept that or reject it." Klavier gazed around, mock mulling the situation over. He was just trying to get Apollo aggravated, and he nearly broke his fake serious expression when he glanced at him to see he was indeed aggravated. Gladly, he stated; "To be honest, I have been waiting so long to hear something like this from you. And I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by, I accept."

". . .Really. . .?" Apollo babbled, sounding genuinely stunned that he would say that. . .even though his actions previously spelled it out. He realized what tumbled off his tongue and he quickly attempted to save face with; "I mean! I mean, you seriously feel strongly about someone like me? No, that's not what I mean either! You think we can be a good couple regardless of our intense differences? I mean, no, uh," Klavier couldn't help it, a snicker escaped and he had to try and muffle the rest by placing a hand over his mouth. Apollo continued to sputter and desperately explain himself in vain, that laughing he heard only adding fuel to his flustered state. "You. . .ugh! You _**know **_what I'm trying to point out!"

Just as he did when arriving at the house after the motorcycle incident, Klavier couldn't even speak and he whirled around and laughed so much he had to keep both hands on the nearby bookshelf. Apollo didn't know how he felt, he was overjoyed and also flustered, wearing an annoyed expression and turning away to prevent him from noticing that even that was about to crack and he was going to smile. That laughter was contagious.

Finally, the laughter faded away. Mildly self-conscious of not being able to contain any of it, Klavier's cheeks noticeably lit up redder and he turned back to Apollo. At long last, he asked; "Do you want to become a couple? After all, that is what people normally do when the confessions are accepted by both parties."

"I knew that, Klavier." Apollo murmured, rolling his eyes. He purposely didn't answer the question at first, that had been something he never believed he would hear.

"Sorry, Herr Forehead. It's just cute that you don't have much experience with relationships, but you're sharp when it comes to being an attorney."

". . .Don't go there. Klavier, just don't."

"There's your annoyed face again." Klavier pointed a finger, his eyes glimmering with amusement. He couldn't deny that there were quite a lot of little things Apollo did that were endearing. His seemingly nonexistent romance history being one of those things. "But, on another note, I do want to take our relationship one step farther. . .and I believe you want to beneath that fake dismay."

With defeat, the red-clad lawyer's shoulders slumped and even his two antennas began to droop. "Yes, okay? I want to, but I'm. . ."

". . .The only person I can't stop falling for no matter how hard I hit the brakes." Klavier finished, nodding to add emphasis to the fact he was sure of what he said. He moved in closer to Apollo and wrapped one arm around his lower back, causing him to stare with surprise as they were now in something of an embrace. "I am sure we can make it work. As long as we're together, that music you found in your head will play on for a very long time and not die out."

He couldn't help it. That statement was rather corny, but it was a definite – creative – way of being corny at the same time. Apollo did not think he had ever blushed as intensely as he did then. Promptly requesting; "Well, I found a drum beat to go along with the tune – apparently that was my heart. Why don't we make it speed up a little?"

"Mmmm...I actually think I can hear some of that drumming now, I accept that _**request**_."

With that cleared up, with the okay to do so, Klavier did as he accepted to and pulled Apollo closer against his body. Their torsos touched and so did their lips, the both of them eagerly getting a taste of each other and not holding back anything.

Unusually conveniently at that moment, the door to the building opened up and Trucy stepped in about to open her mouth to call out for her daddy or Apollo if they knew where she last left her magic sup-

. . .Then she stopped herself entirely as she watched the scene before her. Trucy's eyebrows raised up to her hairline and her mouth opened briefly only to close quickly, speechlessly.

Oh God, they seriously weren't. . .could they? It was rather easy to determine neither realized she was there, Klavier held Apollo close like he would never see him again, and Apollo melted like butter into that kiss and was gaining dominance.

One hand clasped against her mouth to prevent herself from doing something stupid, like interrupting their romantic moment. She always believed that Apollo had a thing for him, but she never would have imagined that they would get to this point. This a scene she would have to remember, so, the other hand went to the purse hanging on her shoulder and grabbed her cellphone.

Just as Apollo began making Klavier back away towards the kitchen and stairway section, Trucy's quick camera skills paid off and snapped two juicy photos. Thank God her phone had a camera inside. One showed the two kissing from the angle she could only see Klavier's face, and the other showed Klavier backed up against the counter pulling Apollo onto him – and was that someone's tongue?

Trucy pulled the photos up on the screen. She smiled like her daddy whenever he knew he had gained the upper hand in court many years ago. And then she turned around and left out the door, deciding that she would wait until they got a room before she intruded to gather her necessary items for her magic show.

"One for Klavier's paparazzi followers." Trucy said to herself quietly, gazing at the first picture that showed the two still in an embrace from a angle where only Klavier's face could be seen. She then pulled up the second picture of things getting. . .spicier. Her smile grew bigger. "And one for making Polly freak out and try to get out of my hands."

_**- . - . - . - .**_

BONUS OMAKE

It was nearing twelve o clock when the second part of the trial for the murder of a waitress at some restaurant was taking place. Apollo and Klavier were once again facing off in court, just as they always did. Nothing seemed out of place, as they established previously that their relationship would not interfere with work and the line should not be crossed. Although Klavier's agreement to that was doing whilst laughing about his 'shyness' that Apollo denied having.

The next witness, a close friend of the victim whom was a woman who crossdressed as a man, arrived before the court to give her, or his, testimony. And that was when Trucy began zoning in and out a little, she was at Apollo's side this time ready to help. . .but it was so obvious that their defendant, the stoic cousin of the victim, was innocent. Everyone just loved to drag out the trial, apparently. The judge could have given his verdict at any time now. . .any time. . .

". . .So, yes, I was taking a shower when she called my phone." The witness, 'Alexander' as she liked to be called now, stated without showing any indication she was giving a hole in her testimony. She seemed to think it was flawless, but Apollo listened closely and began to stare at her knowingly. "I didn't see when she called until it was too late. When I checked, the time was two-fifteen in the afternoon."

"_**HOLD IT**_!" Apollo shouted out suddenly, finding the hole in her phony testimony. Klavier glanced at him, briefly smiling dreamily at the firm tone of voice. This did not go un-noticed by Trucy however. "There is a clear hole in her story! Miss. . .ter? Alexander, you just pushed yourself into a corner!"

All eyes fell on Alexander, she took it rather well. Still wearing her charming smile and brushing back her very short black locks of hair in that overly confident manner she had. "I don't know what you're trying to say, kiddo. I am sure my testimony still stands high. Unless. . ." She suddenly appeared very evil, when her eyes glared daggers at Apollo and she began forcefully clawing her expense vest from the guys' department. "You're willing to risk everything and flash all of us some kind of evidence! Do it, kiddo, I dare you!"

Now it was Apollo's turn to be confident. He smirked at the obviously guilty crossdresser before him. He knew she was sinking faster than the Titanic, she was even sweating now. Not wasting a minute, his hand brushed over the necessary paper, the updated autopsy of what happened, only to grab another piece of paper next to it that Trucy placed there as part of what was intended to be a harmless joke.

Trucy perked up upon seeing him grab the piece of paper that was the joke. Her eyes widened with both horror and amusement as he gripped it tightly and prepared to flash it to the court. She grabbed his arm and desperately told him to not-

. . .Too late. Apollo held the paper outward to where the front was shown to everyone, yelling; "Here's your evidence, Miss. . .ter Alexander!"

Everybody in the courtroom went silent and stared at this 'evidence'. Except for Trucy and Klavier. Trucy covered both hands over her mouth and pretended to notice something interesting on the floor to where she would have to lower herself to see it. Klavier tapped his fingers nervously and kept his eyes on the table he stood at.

Apollo's confident look faded and he glanced around at everyone, confused. He blinked and asked; "What? What's wrong?"

The judge recovered from his staring and awkwardly mentioned, not knowing how to break the news to Apollo; "Er. . .Mr. Justice, could you explain to the court _**how **_you and Mr. Gavin sucking each others' faces off has anything to do with the case?"

Alexander meanwhile, she burst into obnoxious laughter at the turn of events. She was the only person to break the awkward silence after the judge's comment.

Apollo was even more baffled. He didn't know why the judge was acting awkward, Trucy was hiding, the rest of the court was silent, Alexander was laughing, or why Klavier was looking unusually red in the face.

Curiously, he turned the paper around and gazed at it to see what was wrong. But it was not the autopsy at all. It was. . .a large, printed picture of that time a few weeks ago when he and Klavier hooked up and started making out.

Wait. . ._**WHAT**_?

It didn't take long for him to shriek and near drop the paper, his eyes bulging and his face turning so red. Now the rest of the court began either talking among themselves or sniggering at his reaction, Trucy shyly returned to his side, Alexander had collapsed to the floor in laughter, the judge was thinking of how and why he had that picture with him, and Klavier looked as if he was prepared to get on the floor too and be out of sight.

"This. . .I . . .wait, I didn't! I swear, this isn't. . .!" Apollo realized speech would be impossible. Too embarrassed, he quickly threw down the photo and searched around for the autopsy. He could barely believe this was happening, and especially how it happened at that.

In the end, the trial eventually continued on. Somewhat normally, Apollo kept his eyes on his table and did eventually succeed in proving that the now-recovering-from-laughter Alexander committed murder on account of a personal grudge. Apollo never did find out how that photo was there or when it was taken, but he did find Trucy suspicious. After the trial ended, he exited the courthouse feeling like he could use having Klavier pop up from nowhere requesting they go out for something to drink, except that didn't happen because Klavier was too busy avoiding the rabid paparazzi ecstatic about the gossip of their relationship.

Even if their relationship was quite strange and full of misadventures, the two were certain they could get used to it. Klavier didn't mind having people write articles on what kind of scandal he was doing, and Apollo didn't mind Phoenix constantly bringing up the revelations and turning it into an inside joke. . .okay, well, maybe he did that last part a little.

But only a little. Dammit, Wright. . .

THE END~

_**- . - . - . - .**_

(Crawls out from around her military-style fort and nervously sways on her feet – a nervous tic I have –) Ah. . .well. . .how's that for a very first fanfiction? I know it was rather shaky, hard to follow, and probably not even all that funny, but I want to know what you think. Don't feel that you have to sugar-coat your words for my sake. . .(determined face activate) I want you to REALLY give me the full report! I can take it!

On an entirely different note: this was my very first time writing the couple. Meaning, I love them together, but I'm inexperienced and feel like it could have been better. Pretty please tell me how I did, okay? For me? (Puppy dog eyes activate)

– READ AND REVIEW~! –


End file.
